Norbert Ebersol (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shavedCategory:Shaved Hair baldCategory:Bald) | UnusualFeatures = Fixer appears to have only one eye, and several cybernetic implants and prosthesis. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor, former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = You can't stop me. I can build anything faster than you can destroy it. Even myself! | Speaker = Fixer | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Norbert Ebersol was a child prodigy with a great mechanical aptitude. His immense intellect led to him getting fired from numerous jobs for his air of superiority. Seeking a challenge, he turned to the planning and execution of technologically-assisted crimes, since planning out such activities not only stimulated his intellect, but provided him with new materials to create new advanced technological devices as the Fixer. R.A.I.D.-ical Resolution The Fixer's first move after a mysterious Pulse of energy brought the Isotope-8 to Earth was to lead a group of R.A.I.D. soldiers into attacking the United Nations Building along Wrecking Crew member Bulldozer in order to retrieve Iso-8 found inside the building. Ebersol used a robotic contruct to fight War Machine, but it was defeated. At some point, Ebersol was imprisoned in the Raft, but escaped. Unexpected Guest The Avengers Tower was later sieged by the Fixer, who allied with U-Foe Ann Darnell tried to steal technology from the Avengers' labs, he was stopped by the Invisible Woman, but after his defeat, the Fixer in the scene was revealed to be another construct. The Boss is Back The Fixer later run a breakout in Ryker's Island, but he was defeated by Nightcrawler. Technocrats Offended that Doctor Doom didn't invite A.I.M. to be part of his Syndicate, M.O.D.O.K. put A.I.M. on the field by wreaking havoc in New York, trying to impress Doom. The Fixer being one of the numerous villains on the field, but they were ultimately defeated by the Alliance, with the help of Black Widow once more. Ghost in the Machine When Hank Pym was trying to contain an A.I. brought by the Pulse called Ultron, the Fixer used Sentinels in order to get his hands on it, but failed thanks to the intervention of the Alliance. Recruitment Recently, the Fixer has seemingly abandoned his associates in A.I.M. and R.A.I.D. on the basis that he was tired of working with "simpletons and dullards", and that "crime's lost its fun". | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norbert Ebersol of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norbert Ebersol of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts